


Chapter 1: A New Job Awaits.

by BendyUnicorn



Series: serve and protect [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante (Devil May Cry) is a Sweetheart, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyUnicorn/pseuds/BendyUnicorn
Summary: another job awaits.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: serve and protect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895893
Kudos: 3





	Chapter 1: A New Job Awaits.

Dante eyes flashes opened as he awoken form his drunken slumber. Darkness is the only thing that he could see. His head was pounding and he could recall nothing. This was regular for him. he tried to focus his blurry eyesight. He stumbled through the draken room trying to find the light switch. He then trips into the wall face first.   
“Fuck.” He shouted as he reached for the light switch. The lights were somewhat dim, but it’s better than having a pitch black office. Dante let out a yawn and sat in his chair next to his desk. He propped his feet up and put his arms above behind his head.  
A quick flash of light manifested in the middle of the office. The office lights flickered. He used his arm to block the light form his eyes. The light slowly started to change shape. A figure of a women appears out of the light.  
“I need you to do something for me.” The young women says, while glancing over at the man. She had on a gray dress and had soft blond hair. Her heels clanked against the wooden floor. She pulls a cigarette form her purse and lights it. She sighs, while looking out the window.  
“I not doing shit! Till I get some answers!” His tone of voices grows as he bits his tongue.  
“I don’t really know who you are, but I was sent here to give you something important. All i know is they say you're the best at your job, if I am not mistaken.” She spoke in a clam tone and reaches into her purse. She took out a folded picture of paper and handed it over to him.  
“What is this?”  
“Open it. And you’ll see.”  
Dante opens the picture. It is a photograph of a young woman with pale skin. She had short red hair with a soft face. Her eyes are a sharp green, but are full of kindness.  
“Who is this?”  
“The girl... I need you to protect.”  
He glanced up from the photograph to turn his attention back to the women, but before he could get another word out. She was gone. The only thing lingering was the sent of her cigarette.


End file.
